


Godling [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, Do not post to another site, Gen, Godlings, Iemitsu is actually Apollo, Mafia is still a thing, NANA is the one related to Primo here, No One can lie to Tsuna, On Hiatus, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tsuna has to hide himself, Tsuna is a demigod, Tsuna will eventually be BAMF, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Tsuna is very careful to hide. Humans tended to fear Godlings, and put them in the auction houses. He is perfectly content to not reveal himself, except Checkerface shows up, the Vindice get involved, and then he needs to.Original work by: wolfsrainrulespodfic by: viceandvirtue
Relationships: Family Relationships, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190113
Kudos: 8





	Godling [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Godling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113755) by [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules). 

01 [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/chapter-6)


End file.
